1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical connector which comprises first and second engaging members that are attached to distal ends of optical fibers, respectively, and are mutually engaged, and relates, in particular, to an optical connector including a shield member for preventing external radiation of light from an opening of the engaging member on a light source side when the engaging members are engaged or disengaged.
2. Description of the Related Art
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. H9-211264 discloses an optical connector which comprises an adapter functioning as a first engaging member provided at a distal end of an optical fiber to guide light from a light source, and a plug functioning as a second engaging member which is similarly provided at a distal end of an optical fiber and is engaged with the adapter. In the adapter of this optical connector, a shutter plate, which is a light shield member, is disposed at an opening portion in which the plug is engaged.
The shutter plate is obliquely provided in a direction from the opening portion side toward an emission end side of the optical fiber, and is disposed so as to shield light which is emitted from the emission side of the optical fiber. If the plug is inserted into the opening portion, the shutter plate is pushed by the plug along an oblique surface from the back surface side, is folded, and is evacuated in a gap provided in advance. Thereby, an optical fiber emission end of the adapter and an optical fiber incidence end of the plug are optically coupled. In addition, if an operation for pulling out the plug is performed, the shutter plate behaves in a manner reverse to the above, and finally stands up by resiliency and can restore to the original state for shielding light. Thereby, when the plug has been unintentionally pulled out or when the plug is inserted, no light is radiated from the opening portion of the adapter even if the light source is turned on.
In the meantime, in the structure of Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. H9-211264, light radiated on the shutter plate is irregularly reflected. If the adapter-side optical fiber is guiding intense light, part of the reflected intense light is radiated on, for example, a structural member of the adapter, and this radiated structural member is heated. It is possible that the heated structural member is melted and, as a result, at least a part of the housing is deformed and the adapter and plug cannot be engaged once again. In this manner, in some cases, the adapter may be damaged by light radiated on the light shield member, and the purpose of use would be limited.